


Straight off the rack

by melissa_42



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_42/pseuds/melissa_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera helps Yamamoto pick out a new pair of jeans.  Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight off the rack

It began with a brawl.

“Whoops! Haha, I think you burned a hole in my jeans, Gokudera.”

Gokudera stared at the scorch marks on the thigh of Yamamoto’s pants.

“Che, you shouldn’t have been standing so close, moron.” He scoffed, lighting another cigarette and walking away. Yamamoto jogged after him.

“Do you want to come help me pick out a new pair at the mall?” Yamamoto asked with puppy eyes.

Gokudera glared at him. “What makes you think I’d want to do that?”

“Well, I just thought—Gokudera has really cool clothes, so maybe you could give me tips?”

“Just because I don’t pick out my outfit in the dark at four in the fucking morning doesn’t mean you can come to me for fashion advice,” Gokudera grumbled, but he blushed at the compliment.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

Despite ten full minutes of protesting, Gokudera somehow wound up in the jeans section of the nearest department store with Yamamoto—yet another example of the idiot’s Magical Powers of Annoyance and Friendship (Gokudera made a mental note to test again whether the moron wasn’t actually an U.M.A.). After shooting down several styles that Yamamoto pointed out, he finally shoved a decent pair of jeans in the other boy’s hands and pushed him into the nearest dressing room. It’s not like he was taking this seriously—he just didn’t want Yamamoto going around claiming that Gokudera had helped dress him when he looked like dorkdom incarnate. The Tenth’s right hand man had an image to maintain.

So there he was, fingers itching for yet another cigarette, when Yamamoto finally emerged into the waiting area in the new jeans.

“So, what do you think?”

Gokudera took one look at the pants before shoving Yamamoto back into the dressing room, stepping in after him and locking the door. He spun Yamamoto around and pushed him against the mirror.

“Haha, what are you doing, Gokudera?”

“Testing the durability of these jeans. We can’t have them ripping apart while you’re protecting the Tenth,” Gokudera answered, yanking the jeans and boxers down to the other boy’s knees. Yamamoto shivered and tried to protest, but was hindered by Gokudera’s fingers suddenly pressing down on his tongue.

“Shut up if you know what’s good for you.” 

Gokudera removed the fingers from Yamamoto’s mouth and wiped the saliva off on the delicate skin between Yamamoto’s buttocks. He massaged at the muscles of the entrance there while his eyes traveled down the tan, lean legs to the pants now pooling around Yamamoto’s ankles. They’d fit the moron perfectly—hanging on his hips, hugging his ass, and accentuating his firm thighs just right. They made Yamamoto look practically  _mouthwatering_ , and who could blame Gokudera for wanting to jump him right then and there? This was just pay back for making Gokudera tag along on his stupid errands.

 _Very enjoyable payback_ , Gokudera thought as he rutted against Yamamoto, who, despite his low whimpers, was making no move to push him off. He reached his other hand between them to release his cock from his own pants and began stroking himself to readiness, squishing the larger boy against the mirror with his upper body.

“G-Gokudera—we really shouldn’t—here—“ Yamamoto panted, but he was rubbing himself off against the glass so Gokudera didn’t take his protests seriously. Gripping Yamamoto’s bony hip with one hand, he used the other to position his now hard cock at the slick hole and slid in with one thrust. Yamamoto gave a strangleｄ moan.

“I thought I told you to be quiet, moron, or do you want someone to hear you?” Gokudera growled against Yamamoto’s back and slammed in again, heedless as to whether or not Yamamoto was ready for him. “Do you know what they’ll find if they catch us? You getting fucked in the ass—and enjoying it.” He caught Yamamoto’s gaze in the mirror, pupils blown and eyes glazed with lust. When he adjusted the angle of his thrusts, Yamamoto’s face contorted, and a low groan slipped from his slack mouth.

“What, you want someone to see you panting like a bitch in heat? You’re a sick fucker, Yamamoto.” Gokudera was having a hard time keeping up the tough guy act, but it didn’t matter anymore because Yamamoto came at the sound of his own name. Gokudera followed seconds later, his orgasm milked out by Yamamoto’s clenching ass.

He rested his head against Yamamoto’s back for a few seconds in order to catch his breath. Once his heart rate had slowed down to a reasonable tempo, he slid out, wiped himself off on Yamamoto’s bare skin, and zipped himself back into his pants. Then he grabbed Yamamoto’s original jeans off the floor and pushed them into the boy’s hands.

“Clean yourself up so you can go pay.”

Yamamoto stumbled away from the mirror and stepped out of the new jeans. As he shakily slipped back into his burnt pair, he turned to see what Gokudera was staring at.

“Clean that up, moron,” Gokudera ordered, indicating the semen splashed on the mirror. “You’re the one who made the mess.”

“Haha, but I don’t have anything to—“

“Then lick it off.”

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera for a brief second before sinking to his knees in front of the mirror. Gokudera was bossy, even when it came to sex, and Yamamoto knew he was probably wrapped around those beautiful, pianist fingers, but  _gods_  if the Italian wasn’t hot when he was giving orders. If eating his own cum was going to make Gokudera happy, Yamamoto would do it in a heartbeat. 

Which is exactly what he did.

Gokudera’s breath hitched as he watched Yamamoto’s tongue make long, languid swipes against the glass. He felt himself hardening again in his pants, and he pulled Yamamoto upright just as the boy swallowed the last drop of semen.

“Hurry up. I forgot I was supposed to tutor you at my apartment.”

“Haha, I didn’t know we had a tutoring session today!”

“Shut up.” Gokudera chided. “And you’re putting those jeans back on as soon as we get there.”

Not that they were going to stay on for long.


End file.
